


一枪钟情

by MingZhi



Category: ID:INVADED
Genre: M/M, 单挑, 单瓢, 战损, 枪交, 非自愿
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MingZhi/pseuds/MingZhi
Summary: 如果鸣瓢秋人没有打过“单挑”，而是被三角锁绞晕了，会怎么样呢？有打斗描写
Relationships: “单挑”/鸣瓢秋人, 胜山传心／鸣瓢秋人
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	一枪钟情

“我其实很能打的哦。”胜山传心这么说着，显而易见，他真的很强壮。他的身高，体重，肌肉含量，比他的对手多了一倍不止。

鸣瓢秋人不以为意，嘲道：“等你和真正能打的成年人打过再说这话吧。”

“我打过了。”

“哦，对。”刑警脱掉外衣扔在一边，把枪插在裤兜里，“被害人当中好像是有空手道高手和摔跤手。”

纯站立的空手道可以用地面技对付，但“单挑”打赢了摔跤手，证明他的地面技巧也很强大。是个不好对付的家伙呢，鸣瓢秋人如此分析。

“不过，但凡有一次向妇孺揉虐过的人，就不要提什么能打不能打了。”刑警帅气的解开领带扔向一边。懦夫。我可是什么都不畏惧。这样想着，他跨了一步拉近距离，飞速打出过顶摆拳，却被胜山传心轻松闪开。

胜山传心回了一套刺拳，后直拳，后摆拳的帅气连击。

鸣瓢秋人的头部受到重击，跪在地上，耳鸣轰响，说了几句没用的废话便又站起来，拳还未打到就被胜山传心抱住腰肢，带向地面。

“刑警，你的腰很细嘛。”男人这么说着，十字固固定住鸣瓢秋人的胳膊，用强大的腰肢力量扭断了它。“我的腰怎么样？”

巨痛令鸣瓢秋人瞳孔紧缩，喉咙里挤出呻吟。他翻身趴在地上，臀部高高翘起，嘴硬道：“我是不会叫出来的。”

胜山传心对他没几分征服欲，只觉得好玩，这样一个单薄的年轻男人，就算是兜里插着枪，也对他毫无威胁。

连环杀人犯对他放水了，不然，刑警根本没有机会反抗。

“你不是已经叫出来了吗？声音很好听呢。”连环杀人犯半跪在地上观察他，看着刑警帅气的侧脸，问道：“你真的是警察吗？像个学生一样。”

他戏谑的看着鸣瓢秋人，屁股挺翘的，要是把那把枪捅进这人的屁眼里去，会怎么样？

鸣瓢秋人捂着胳膊站起来，还未站直，就被胜山传心膝击顶脸。胜山传心发出了快乐而急切的叫声，施以勾拳。他太想扒掉这个男人的裤子，把枪插进他白嫩挺翘的屁股里去了。

鸣瓢秋人一口血吐在“单挑”脸上，掏枪打中了他的大腿。杀人犯有些惊讶的坐在地上，额头渗出冷汗：“不是说好用男子汉的方式吗？”

“我只是说按你的方式吧，不就是单挑吗？”秋人仰起流着鼻血的脸，举着枪摸了摸后脑勺，却被枪口烫到了。

好可爱，杀人犯看愣了，被刑警一脚踩在脸上，仰躺在地。

鸣瓢秋人试图用枪柄击打胜山传心的面部，却被他强有力的大腿绞住。

“我真正的方式，怕你承受不起呢。”

杀人犯用一个标准的三角锁结束了战斗，刑警先生昏了过去。

若不是地下室正被使用，胜山传心绝不会把鸣瓢秋人带到房间里来。他坐在床边把玩着刑警的警官证和配枪，等着对方醒来。

鸣瓢秋人睁开双眼，陌生的天花板。房间昏暗，只有一点点阳光从窗帘缝隙渗入。

”鸣瓢秋人有些迷茫。“这是……哪里？

“二楼，我的房间，很暗吧。”胜山传心把枪放在桌上，拉开抽屉，拿出一管针剂，挤了挤空气。

“这是什么？”鸣瓢秋人有些紧张，他才发现自己的长裤被脱掉，脚踝被绑住，没受伤的胳膊被铐在床头。

胜山传心找到他的股动脉，刺入针剂。“肌松剂。”

鸣瓢秋人觉得胃底发凉，有些恶心。他艰难的抬起双腿，揣向胜山传心的肩膀。胜山传心轻而易举的捉住了他的腿，卡在自己的肩膀和脖颈中间。

“刚打完针不要乱动，瞧，会流血的。”胜山传心用指腹擦去那个小孔流出的血，放在口中吮了吮。

鸣瓢秋人的表情十分精彩。

杀人犯抓住刑警的两只脚踝，向外一扯，绳子断裂和韧带撕裂声音一同响起。

刑警先生猝不及防，惊叫出声。

“不好意思。”胜山传心把鸣瓢秋人的腿掰开到极限，用自己受伤的腿压住，从床头拿出手套戴上，“这种事情我也是第一次做，可能会弄疼你。”

肌松剂起效了，鸣瓢秋人的挣扎软弱无力，他想开口说点什么，混乱的思绪令他无法思索，他的血压降低，心率紊乱，不由得张大口呼吸。

“一点副作用，没事吧？”手套是手术用的无菌手套，乳胶制品。胜山传心刚在手指上挤了大股的润滑油，就去摸他的心脏。

沿着衬衫底部一路往上，冰凉滑腻，抚过鸣瓢秋人覆着薄薄肌肉层的腰肢，一颗接一颗地扯开扣子。

刑警先生的心脏跳得太快了，胜山传心突兀的笑了一声，因为他的心脏跳得也这么快。

“你相信一见钟情吗？”连环杀人犯摸上他的乳尖，鸣瓢秋人经不起突兀的刺激，哼了一声，道：“之前的被害人都没有性侵过的痕迹。怎么？我是第一个吗。”

胜山传心握住他的下身，有技巧的撸动。另一只手探向穴口，抹着润滑剂戴着乳胶手套的手指很轻易的一插到底，肆意指奸着他。

“之前的猎物被我玩完之后都是一块一块的，没有你这么完整。我们可以玩个尽兴。”

鸣瓢秋人握紧拳头，额上青筋暴起，表情狰狞：“我会杀了你的，人渣！”

“真麻烦，钥匙不知道哪里去了。”胜山传心扯了扯鸣瓢秋人拷着的手臂，想了一下，拿起桌上的枪，对着刑警的掌骨开了一枪。

掌骨被击碎，手掌很容易就从手铐中脱出了，胜山传心抓着他的手放在自己脸庞：“你不是很生气吗？打我啊！”

鸣瓢秋人抽回手掌，奋力地用肘部击打他的脸：“去死吧！变态。”

胜山传心开心地笑起来，甚至把脸凑让他过去打。欢乐的击打持续了几个回合，直到胜山传心举起了枪。

他把灼烫的枪管捅进了刑警的穴口。

“疯……疯子！”鸣瓢秋人惊呆了，声音颤抖，他紧张到没有痛感，一动不敢动，生怕枪走了火。他甚至忘记了这是井中井，这不是现实，满脑子都是自己不堪的尸检报告。

“转过去，背对着我，跪着。”胜山传心冷冷地说：“否则我就开枪。”

鸣瓢秋人缓慢而艰难地转过身去，失血和肌松剂几乎消磨掉他的所有力气。他的左臂完全废了，右手掌骨破碎流血，他只能用右手肘艰难地撑起上半身，让自己的姿势不至于太像兽类。

真美啊。

年轻男人素白的皮肤上都是青紫的手印和血痕。他劲瘦有力的腰肢塌下去，臀部高高翘起，漆黑的枪管深插进穴口，过多的润滑油被挤出来，沿着阴茎一滴一滴地往下流。

胜山传心握着枪，模仿着性交的姿势抽插，鸣瓢秋人才后知后觉的痛起来，他的内壁被火药残留的温度灼伤了，钻心的痛，却强忍着泪水，低声哀鸣。

巨大的恐惧令每一秒都变得漫长，枪管很快被高热的穴温暖了，异物感却不断刺激着刑警紧绷的神经。

胜山传心觉得扩张地差不多了，抽出那把枪，枪口离开穴口发出啵地一声，鸣瓢秋人如释重负，冷汗沿着脊背涔涔而下。他再也支撑不住，脱力地趴在床上，把脸埋在枕头里，泪水洇湿了一小块地方。

胜山传心笑了笑，套上安全套，扶着下身插进鸣瓢秋人的穴口。

和枪管完全是两种不同的触感，甚至能感受到血管的跳动，令人头皮发麻。

内壁本来就受伤了，扩张又很粗暴，里面开始流血，胜山传心更加兴奋，压在他身上，一记接一记地深顶，每顶一下，小穴就控制不住地收缩。

某一下不知道顶在了哪里，刑警先生突兀地叫喊出声，接着便不顾手上的伤奋力地挣扎起来。连环杀人犯坏心眼地继续顶撞着那个地方，身下人隐忍着哭腔喘息，收缩着臀肉。

胜山传心被他夹地泄了身，愉快了长舒了一口气。

**Author's Note:**

> 感觉还是不会开车哎，一点都不香，后面写不了了突兀的结束了（草，一种植物）


End file.
